SasuNaru songfics
by rOckSTar-RelIC
Summary: Mixture of songfics for SasuNaru! None related..REQUEST SOMETHING. NEW CHAPTER: Strange: Tokio Hotel.. Coming Soon: Love The Way You Lie
1. Cut

Hey, I've been planning on doing a fic for this song for awhile so I just thought I would finally post it!!

RXR! I really like it when people tell me how I do, Good/Bad...you know? So then I Can fix things like that in the future!!

Oh and this is SasuNaru(What else?) Naruto is talking and _he _is Sasuke...

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto characters and This song belongs to Plumb...

_**C**_**ut;**

_'I'm not a stranger, No I am yours'_

I don't know what i'm thinking, coming here like this. Is it because I was invited? Or is it because I was invited by _him. _Or maybe I came because I thought since he invited me _they'd _stop their glaring. There's so many things that could go wrong here. So many things I could regret...But i'm here. I'm doing this for him. Because he wanted me here. He wanted me to come. I'm really falling for him. He'd probably be disgusted if he ever knew.

_'With crippled anger, and tears that still drip sore'_

I left early. Way before the party ended because I couldn't take it. The glares, the whispers; everything. All of it. He probably wouldn't care if I was there or not. Like everyone else, he wanted someone to talk about, someone to laugh at, someone to push. I went home and cried to sleep that night after the usual thing I do each day to ease the pain.

_'A fragile frame aged, with misery'_

I try to act like it doesn't effect me. Everyday I put my little mask on with the planted smile. Even if I don't get one from anyone else, I smile. To show they can't break me. They wont because I wont show them how much they really do. It's how it is; The more I smile, The more pain i'm in..that way, no one knows what goes on. No one _wants _to know.

_'and when our eyes meet, I know you'll see'_

He surprises me by asking why I left. I know I have to give him an answer, but he looks as though he already knows. It's not hard to figure out the glares sent to me in school, the accident trips in the hallways..Instead of urging an answer he tells me about it; and for once I give him a true smile. One that shows me, and not the person I pretend to be. He asks me if somethings wrong and I say it's nothing...if only he knew...

_'I do not wanna be afraid. I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in'_

I didn't want this before; But now I do. I can't stop it anymore..I feel like I _need _it. It helps me too much to be ignored. it helps me through the pain. The only thing I never seem to stop are the tears welled up at night. At my apartment, when i'm alone.

_'i'm tired of feeling so numb. Relief exists, I find it when, I am cut.'_

Everyday there's a new mark.When I go through a tough time or I feel alone or uncared for it adds. Things happen for a reason right? Then maybe everyone hates me for one. When I do this; cut, I forget everything that goes on in my life. I can just have _some _relief then. The relief i've always wanted...for everything.

_'I may seem crazy, or painfully shy'_

I start talking to myself. Asking myself the question 'why?' Why do I need this? Why wont it stop? Why do I only feel Pain? I get quieter each day. I know he has noticed it. The marks become longer and deeper. There's a trench in my arm.

_'And these scars wouldn't be so hidden if you would jsut look me in the eyes'_

The pain in my eyes as he passes me. How everything stops when he's close by, I like this feeling. Where I never have to worry because he's by me; protecting me. But he can't _always_ be there, and he wont. One day he'll turn away like evryone else.

_'I feel alone here, and cold here. I don't wanna die.'_

I don't want to kill myself doing this. Theres another way right? I still don't think he cares. He can never care for a hated boy. But I have always been so alone, away from everyone. I shudder. Why can't he just leave already? Then I can get it over with and drop. Drop to the ground..

_'But the only understanding that makes me feel anything kills inside.'_

I keep on telling myself how worthless I am. How all I do is hurt myself. So that's what I keep on doing. One day he sees my scars on my arms. The trench I carved. He asks me why I do this and all I can do is cry. My mask shattered. But he doesn't turn away. He doesn't glare. He holds on to me tight and tells me everythings gonna be okay.

'_I do not wanna be afraid, I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in.'_

I tell him how I want it to stop. How I try but it can never happen. He's starting to convince me that it will. But I can never believe it. You can't fix something thats unfixable, only go out and buy a new one. Even if _I _stop, they'll never stop. Not until i'm on the ground, gasping for breath and saying my final words.

_'i'm tired of feeling so numb.'_

I tell him this and he asks why I can't stop for myself. To prove everyone else wrong. I tell him what i've been telling myself all along.

'_Relief exists, I find it when, I am cut'_

He embraces me tightly. He tells me the one thing I would've never todl him, 'I love you.' For once I cry happy tears. The way he cares. I decided it needs to stop because hurting me hurts him too.

_' I am not alone.' _

I feel safer. With him here. Like no one else can harm me. I'm not an outcast, but maybe I never actually was..

_'I am not alone.'_

He tells me to keep going. To never stop or give up on life.

_'I'm not a stranger, No I am yours'_

I told him everything. He knows me. Really knows me. And I know him too. If he wasn't here; with me, I'd be gone. Dead. A quiet death with an empty funeral.

_'With crippled anger and tears that still drip sore.'_

Times are still bad, he knows that. Whenever he sees others sneering, glaring, he checks my arm..

_'I do not wanna be afraid. I do not wanna die inside just to breathe in. _

_I'm tired, of feeling so numb; relief exists I found it when,_

But there's never any new cuts..He saved me..

_'I was cut.'_

He can trust me...

DONE! SO what do you guys think? RXR!!!


	2. Almost Lover

EDITED..

.  
DISCLAIMER: Song: Almost lover by: A Fine Frenzy

AlMoST-LoVeR

_Your fingertips across my skin_

I miss that. I miss the way you felt, the way we felt. All the times we spent together. All the moments...didn't that mean anything to you?  
Didn't _I_?  
I want to be so sure about these things; that you cared. But I guess I would never know. How could you do this to me? Weren't you happy?  
Was all that we did worthless?

_The palm trees swaying in the wind; Images_

They pass by in a blur; so messy I don't even remember some. But I do remember. How could I forget?  
I remember the way you would only smile at me. They way you made me feel special; wanted even. But most of all, I remember the way you said you love me;  
And you would never do anything to hurt me...

_You sang me Spanish lullabies; The sweetest sadness in your eyes _

Almost is the word I use. We almost finished high school.We almost started a life. We were almost there!But now, It's just me. I'm almost finishing high school. I'm almost starting a life. I'm almost there...

_Clever trick;_

So many people are missing you, and that makes me wish that I was there for you. That I could touch you again. That I can embrace you and never let go. There's one question I have...Why?  
What was so horrible. What was so bad that you couldn't control it?  
That you couldn't tell me?

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy; I thought you'd want the same for me _

I never liked you when you were in your trance. When you stop talking...to me at least. When there's no reason, you just tune everyone out.  
Until I bring you back to reality. Back to what was originally happening. To where we were. And you'd just mumbled "Sorry"  
But that was before I knew you. Before I fell in love.

_Goodbye, my almost lover; Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

These tears; the ones in my eyes, The eyes you used to stare into.  
Before you were gone, and left me. Before you did something so dreadful. It was such a normal day for me. Normal until your brother called.  
He told me you weren't going to be at school anymore,  
you weren't going to be here at all. The reason being you did something severe. Your brother told me, that it was going to be even more quieter at your house. And even though he kept your room untouched; It still will never be the same again.

_I'm trying not to think about you; Can't you just let me be?_

Walking down the halls, it's so damn quiet!  
Laughter giving me migraines. Stupid people doing the stupid things I did years ago. When I was a freshman. At lunch, the seat next to me is empty. In science, my partner isn't there. I walk home, alone. Imagining you with me. You laughing with me. You walking all the way to my house with me, even though you live three blocks down.  
The house next to mine, it's so silent. Although I don't wanna look at it.  
The old man lives there, the stingy one. The one that's house gets toilet papered every year around homecoming.

_So long, my luckless romance _

You shot me; Or it seems like it. I know your parents weren't that great, And we didn't have that many true friends. I even understand that you, most of all, wanted a way out. I do too. But now-I'm at the beginning again. Sharing my loneliness with nothing but air. No one to talk to, no one to cry to. No on at all. I am nothing again...

_My back is turned on you_

I want to visit your family so much. To tell them how sorry I feel for what has happened. But I can't do it!  
They look too much like you. And I can't take it!  
Do you know how much i'm hurting?  
How much your family is hurting?  
They've realized how hard they were on you. How stress could cause so many things. They miss you... I do too.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

Each day afterschool, i'm visiting you. Maybe one day...you'll give me some kind of sign. To answer my questions?  
To stop making me wonder so damn much?  
Please, One sign as to why; Why you had to hurt yourself?  
To hurt me? Your family?  
Still, no signs appear. You've never been stupid, you were always smart. Witty even. I always thought how amazing you were. How you could never do anything wrong. But this...Is wrong.  
It's totally, horribly wrong.

_Almost lovers always do_

I remember the day when I was the new kid, and when we accidentally collided in the hallway. You didn't like me at first. I'm sure you didn't like a lot of people. But I knew, you were hiding something. You acted so bold but really, on the inside, you were hurting. You wanted to be loved, or to be known by anyone but stereotypes. You wanted to be your own person. With your own goals. I noticed that about you.

_We walked along a crowded street, You took my hand and danced with me_

That first day, in the rain. The moment that was most precious to me. The one that would stick in my mind until death. Because you helped me then. Helped me realize, that even myself was hurting. That my tears were important, Because you never wanted me to shed one again. Although, I did. You just assured me. You, who was known to hate everyone. You figured me out before even I could. Before I knew.

_Images,_

And we kissed right there, in the rain. We were together after those days. If I was somewhere, that's where you were. If you were somewhere that's where I was. We ate lunch together, closing off other connection-and I guess that's one of the things I regret. The little friends I met on the first day, don't talk to me now.  
They stopped talking to me awhile ago, when I started dating you. Because they said you were frightening. That you didn't care about anyone. That you would just hurt me. But I just continued ignoring them.

_And when you left, you kissed my lips; You told me you would never, never forget, These images_

I was so convinced it wasn't the way you were, In love?... I thought I was. But now, I have no idea what I was. What I am. I cry so much.  
Sometimes for you. Sometimes for your family. Sometimes, for no reason at all. Tears are my new best friends. And the sad thing is...I don't even know why. I didn't want them.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy, I thought you'd want the same for me_

Emotions-The part of the consciousness that involves feeling.  
Sad-Sorrowful or mournful.  
Wreck-to cause the ruin or destruction of,  
Am I all of these?  
I thought I knew what all these words meant. But it wasn't until I actually start feeling them that I figured it out. I do have all these emotions. I am sad. Most of all, I am a wreck. Have I always been like this?  
Or did I not feel this until after the call. After the shock.

_Goodbye, my almost lover,Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

I'm crying. And I know; for another night, I won't be able to sleep again. You're on my mind. And you wont leave!  
No matter how much I want to forget. No matter how much I try, you're there. Everywhere I turn; you're on their faces. In the cars. Walking on the street. I can't forget you...

_I'm trying not to think about you,Can't you just let me be?_

Are you happy?  
Is this what you wanted. Me-to feel horrible about this.  
Your family to feel horrible?  
Please. Just please. Tell me why?

_So long, my luckless romance,My back is turned on you_

I want to hate you. Hate you so much. I want to ignore the dreams of you. Ignore the voices in my head. Ignore everything.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

I CAN'T do this. I CAN'T stay here. Everything here. Reminds me of you. The first thought in the morning?  
Always thinking about what you're up to.  
Where you are?  
How it's like. Sometimes I want what you have. Sometimes I want to be dead.

_Almost lovers always do_

To say I tried would be an understatement.  
I could have succeeded. Only If your brother wasn't there.  
He came to see if I was alright.  
Then he realized that I wasn't.  
He saw the marks on my arms and he saw the dark gashes. He saw me in my bathroom soaked in my own blood. And, he helped me..  
He didn't understand what I wanted. He doesn't know it would've helped me. You see, this was all to rid me from the pain. The pain of missing you.

_I can not go to the ocean, I can not drive the street at night_

I AM CRAZY. I AM INSANE. I MISS YOU.  
I write these sentences over and over again. Into my arm.  
Until I couldn't write them anymore. It will be branded into my body.  
It will be branded into my head. It will never escape.  
It is there...

_I cannot wake up in the morning, without you on my mind._

I need some kind of sign.  
Some sign that your still there. Something to tell me; You Still Care. That you miss me as much as I miss you. That you feel lost, like me

_So your gone and I'm haunted, and I bet you are just fine_

I want them away from me. I want them to stop saying that it's okay. That they understand what I'm going through. I don't want them ignoring me again. Avoiding me. I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK!  
I want you back

_Did I make it that easy to walk right in and out, of my life._

I'm not sure where I'm going, or if I'm going on. But there's one thing I must face: Your gone

_Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be?_

And you can never be with me...  
_  
So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you Should've known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do_

But that doesn't stop the pain.

AlMoST-LoVeR

DONE: Read && Review please.


	3. Breathe into me

Sorry about not updating enough. I will work on that. Not sure how well this one turned out because of the fact I haven't written one in forever..

Anyways, this song is called Breathe into me by: Red. **I do not own** it or any of the Naruto characters.

This song fic was..

**Requested by-- **Supreme Dictator of the World -- Thank you very much for the request.

The song is fabulously great and is now one of my favorites!

* * *

**--BREATHE INTO ME--**

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

Sasuke's P.O.V

Why did I avoid him? Why did I say that to him?  
Naruto of all people.  
The one who knew the worst and the best in me.  
The one who forgave me.  
The one who eventually fell in love with me, As I did.  
The one who's heart I cracked.  
Until eventually, broke to peices.  
He didn't understand the change in me. Sad to say, neithier did I.  
He thought I was mad at him,  
He kept trying to apologize.  
I guess the 'it's not you, it's me..' thing wasn't good for him.  
But it was the honest truth.

_And this is where I lose myself when i keep running away from you_

I found myself missing him.  
So much, it was unbearable.  
My Naruto.  
My love.  
My life.  
My everything.

_And this is who I am when, I don't know myself anymore_

On the other side of the mirror I see:  
A stranger.  
One who looks familiar.  
So familiar.  
A stranger that could pass as me.  
But if I were to look closer I could see,  
This.is.not.me.  
Is it?  
My mind played tricks on me as I heard the blondes loud voice, as if he were standing right next to me.  
"Of course it is Teme!" He would say cheerfully. Brightening my mood.

_And this is what I choose when It's all left up to me_

The reason I avoided Naruto:  
I didn't deserve the blonde.  
His warmth  
His smile  
His touch  
His forgiveness  
His laugh  
His _Love_.

_Breathe your life into me, I can feel you_

My mind screamed at me,  
and I gritted my teeth.  
What I want, and what I need are two different things.  
I want Naruto to be happy.  
I need...

_I'm falling, falling faster_

'Fool..' I heard someone say from behind me.  
I turned around and saw that it was none other than Tsunade.  
'Wh-' I began to say but was interupted.  
'Your giving up the one person who forgave you.  
The only person that didn't give up on you, the one who you fell in love with..  
and for what?'  
'I-' I started, she had caught me offgaurd.  
'Have you ever thought that Naruto may need you just as much as  
you need him?' Her eyes glared into mine.  
Looking for my answer.  
'I-I' I was speechless.  
'heh..maybe you don't deserve him after all.' She said simply.  
'But I do know one thing. He wasn't the happy old Naruto when you were gone..  
It was like he was...lifeless.' she added with a shudder as she walked off.

_Breathe your life into me, I still need you_

I need him.  
How many times do I hear the voice a day?  
Telling me to go back.  
To hold him again.  
To kiss him again.

_I'm falling, falling_

'He wasn't the happy old Naruto when you were gone..it was like he was...lifeless.'  
I know how that feels.  
I was the same once.  
When I chose power over love.  
When I decided what was best.  
But he changed me. I couldn't kill him.  
Even if I was the most powerful person in the world.  
I could not kill Naruto.

_Breathe into me, _

_Breathe into me, _

I began running,  
looking desperately for the blonde.  
I needed him.  
Somehow I knew,  
He needed me too.

Naruto's P.O.V

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

I just wanted my best friend back.  
I wanted to protect him, even if he did  
Betray me,  
Betray konoha,  
Betray everyone.  
I wanted to make sure he was safe.  
I knew I could not defeat him.  
But I did stop him.  
Long enough for him to listen to me.  
I almost died.  
But foolish people give their life  
for their loved ones to be happy...  
And I was foolish.  
My desire got the best of me.  
My desire...  
I wanted him in my arms.

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

All I wanted was his love.  
His touch.  
_Him_, in general.  
Sasuke Uchiha. I told myself if I had had his love,  
Nothing else would have mattered.  
And nothing did for awhile.  
But now that he's gone, it all came back, every problem.  
Every pain.

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend i don't feel any pain_

I ignored the feeling, and stored it away.  
Deep into the back of my mind.  
I would _Not _open these feelings.  
When people tell me 'hi.' I put on a fake smile.  
Just to seem like i'm happy, so no one will have to worry about me.  
I don't need anyone. I told myself.  
My whole life, I was  
alone.

_And this is how I dissapear when i throw myself away_

I wondered if that was the same fore Sasuke.  
My confession of my love had stopped him.  
But for what purpose? Why all this if he was going to end it anyways?  
Why all the secrets?  
All the kisses?  
All the touches?  
All the pain?

_Breathe your life into me, I can feel you_

I love you.  
I miss you.  
I need you.  
I want you.  
I had you...

_I'm falling, falling faster_

I can't keep my mind from thinking of him.  
I feel like an idiot.  
To believe he fell in love with someone like me.  
He's perfect.  
I am not.

_Breathe your life into me, I still need you_

Damn Sasuke!  
Why can't I get his beautiful face out of my head?  
Everything reminds me of him.  
I'm not sure how long I can take this!  
The rejection still lingers in my head.  
Why had it been like this?  
I need him.

_I'm falling, falling_

I can't find the right words.  
As to why i'm feeling so...  
Alone.  
Unwanted.  
Rejected.

_Breathe into me, _

I stand on the edge of the cliff,  
looking on the commotion in konoha.  
All the busy people.  
All the happy people.  
The people that used to be my friends.  
They look like ants from up here.

_Breathe into me, _

I take in a deep breath.  
And rub my eyes.  
Soon, all the tears come back.  
Along with my stored away pain.

_Breathe into me, _

How many moments have we spent here?  
How many memories?

_Breathe into me, _

My legs began to give away as I kneeled on the ground,  
Picking at the ground.  
Thinking back.  
All my pain.

_Breathe your life into me, I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

I discovered that pain is too much.

_Breathe your life into me, I still need you_

But the pain of caring for someone.  
Giving your life for someone.  
The pain of the rejection.  
Is even worse.  
It makes you feel as if, all your efforts were meaningless.

_I'm falling, falling, Breathe into me_

My goal was to protect him.  
To forgive him.  
To be there for him.  
I did protect him,  
I did forgive him, I still do.  
I was there for him...  
He just doesn't need me anymore.

_Breathe your life into me, _

_i'm falling, falling faster_

I was wondering if I should do a running start or just jump.  
This was the highest cliff.  
There was no way I would not survive this.

_Breathe your life into me _

_Falling, Falling, Falling _

I began to walk over the edge.  
Until I felt cold arms wrap around me.  
Not letting me move.  
I turned my head.  
There he was.

_Breathe into me _

'Sasuke..' I said dryly. Why wouldn't he just let me jump?  
He was so quiet at first. I thought maybe he was just in my head.  
Maybe he wasn't there at all.  
Then I heard it..his voice.  
'I'm so s-s-' I felt the wetness of his cheeks.  
Sasuke Uchiha, who never cries, was bawling.  
I turned around and looked at his eyes.  
'Naruto. Why..would you..' he started.  
I thought of my answer as I stared down at Konoha.  
'I was born a fool. Who would do foolish things for the people I love.'

_Breathe into me_

'Naruto I really truly do love you.' He said quietly.  
'They why-'  
'I didn't know you needed me as much as I needed you. I still don't deserve you...'  
He mumbled the last part of his sentence but I heard perfectly well.  
'Deserve? If I wanted anyone other than you...I would have gave up along with everyone else..'  
He laced his hands around the Uchiha's neck and stood on his tiptoes.  
Sasuke leaned closer to the blonde as they shared a long, and sweet kiss.

_Breathe into me_

_Breathe into me, breathe_

I love you,  
I need you,  
I want you,  
I have you.

* * *

**BREATHE INTO ME; END**

So review and tell me what you think.

ALSO:

**Request A Song.**


	4. Hear me

This is one of those... I just heard this song and HAD to make a fic fics.  
I am still working on requests, I just got distracted. Though, I didn't like this song at first..  
For some reason I like it now? ...If that makes sense...?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or the song. (Hear me: Kelly Clarkson..)

* * *

**((Hear Me))**

_hear me, hear me _

How long have I been sitting here. Alone  
What exactly have I been _waiting _for?  
Something...  
...Some_one_?

_you gotta be out there  
__you gotta be somewhere  
__wherever you are, i'm waiting_

My loneliness, it's one of my pains  
The one I let no one see.  
I need someone, to help the pain go away.  
Someone who knows how I feel.  
Someone who _feels_ how I feel.  
_  
'Cause there are these nights when  
__I sing myself to sleep_

People wouldn't think of me as a singer.  
Truth is: It's calming.  
One of those things that will keep you  
from going too far over the edge,  
and breaking to pieces.

_And i'm hoping my dreams  
__bring you, close to me_

I dream of only one face,  
_his_ face? Why him?  
I can only think of one thing,  
_He has felt Loneliness.  
_But not in the way I have felt it.  
I have people swarm over me,  
some of those people would do anything  
for me.  
_He_, never had anyone.

_Are you listening?  
__Hear me I'm crying out. I'm ready now_

He grew up as Naruto Uzumaki.  
Proud of his name. Yet, he was an orphan.  
All he's ever wanted was acceptance,  
where I just want a true friend.

_Turn my world upside down, find me  
__i'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
__I need you to see, i'm screaming for you to please  
__hear me, hear me _

How come, when he talks to me  
My heart begins to race.

Faster, Faster,  
I feel like it will pull out of my chest  
into his hands.

_Can you hear me?  
__hear me_

Heck.  
He could have my heart.  
If that's what it takes,  
For him to hear me.  
For him to love me.

_I used to be scared of letting someone in  
__but it gets so lonely being on my own_

I don't want anyone else.  
I want Naruto.  
No matter how many times I  
tell myself that I can't have him.  
I still have my wants,  
my needs even.  
I need him that much?

_with no one to talk to and no one to hold me  
__i'm not always strong, oh I need you here_

Yes, of course I do.  
He is my desire.  
My obsession.  
I would do anything,  
I'd give up power.  
Revenge, even.

_Are you listening?  
__Hear me I'm crying out. I'm ready now_

Somehow, when he is around  
My fear goes away.  
Yeah, even I have fears.  
Everyone does.  
But sometimes there are ways to  
eliminate the fears completely.

_Turn my world upside down, find me  
__I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
__I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
__Hear me_

I know I should just  
talk to him.  
But what would I say?  
Most of all, what would he  
hear.

_I'm restless and wild  
__I fall but I try  
__I need someone to understand  
__Can you hear me?_

He asked me what was wrong.  
I'm not sure if I was  
obvious.  
Or he was just  
skeptical.

_I'm lost in my thoughts  
__and baby i've fought  
__For all that i've got  
__Can you hear me?_

All the pain.  
The loneliness.  
The hurt.  
The sadness.  
What if it all begins to be too much?

_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now_

Somehow he begins to  
worry.  
He questions me.  
For once, I tell him he's  
right.

_Turn my world upside down, find me  
__i'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
__I need you to see, i'm screaming for you to please_

I ask him about  
loneliness.  
He says that there are all kinds  
his  
(and)  
mine.  
Two different  
lonelys  
that share the same  
pain.

_hear me  
__hear me, hear me, hear me  
__Can you hear me?  
_  
I tell him how  
he can only cure my pain.  
I'm not sure which one he was  
shocked about most.  
one: being this is not something I  
usually say  
or two: Being that he happens to  
be my antidote to this loneliness.

_hear me, hear me, hear me  
__Can you hear me?  
__Hear me, hear me, hear me_

He smiles a 'Naruto Smile'  
and tells me,  
that I only cure his pain too...

* * *

hmm...updates coming soon for those that have requested... But if u havent requested anything, do so. I am always happy to write songfics, they happen to be my favorite!!


	5. You Should Have Lied

I am back... after what is probably a century.

Sorry for the LONG LONG Time it took me to post this, and hopefully I will have more for you very soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or the song (You should have lied:Stephanie McIntosh)

This song was **requested by - JonasGirl94**. Thank you for the request and i'm deeply sorry for the wait.

* * *

**{You Should Have Lied}**

_It doesn't matter, That you had the courage to tell me_

"Naruto..." Sasuke started slowly. Here he was, sitting in front of the love of his life, about to lose him. "I..slept with someone else." He confessed. "It meant nothing. I promise." Naruto's eyes went wide and he found himself speechless. His mind was doing cartwheels and an acid ran down his throught that made him feel as if he might vomit.

_The easy way out, was to free up your guilt. Lay it on me. _

"I had to tell you." he continued. "I'm so sorry." He was talking too fast! Naruto felt like he couldn't hear the words. He didn't want to hear them! His head was pounding so fast, and if he wasn't already sitting his legs would have given out.

_What do I care? If it didn't really mean a thing why'd you do it?_

_"_I love you." The words spoken by Sasuke disgusted the blonde. How could he say that? His heart screamed, making the pain ten times worse. "No..you don't." Naruto's scratchy voice said. "If you did, you wouldn't have told me this." He could tell Sasuke didn't know what he did wrong, why this can't work. Didn't he see Naruto's insides burning up, along with his heart;his love;his everything.

_I'm standing here, looking at someone who doesn't know they blew it._

Naruto got the courage to walk away. The more distance he put between them, the less pain he'd feel. "Wait," Sasuke called. "please." How did Sasuke expect him to react? Was he supposed to forgive him? Give him a worry-free smile and love him with the same love?

_"You should have lied."_ Naruto whispered.

_Cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

Sasuke was silent, saving worthless excuses. He did not deserve the blonde, but he loved him enough to know he deserved the truth. But, he didn't deserve the pain.

_Now it's goodbye. No, you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth._

"Goodbye Sasuke." Naruto's voice whispered before he walked out of his life, carrying his wounded heart on his shoulder.

_So you try to be honest but honesty blew it this time_

When Naruto got to his empty house he plopped on his bed and cried. He didn't want to leave Sasuke, but he had to. Frankly, if Sasuke squeezed his heart any harder, it would've exploded.

_You should have lied; You could have lied_

He ignored the calls; the texts; he didn't care. For once in Naruto's life, he wanted to be alone. He couldn't be the happy Naruto they all wanted, he couldn't listen to their problems.

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it_

People heard about Naruto and Sasuke's breakup and Naruto's phone rang constantly. He could barely stand it. Out of frustration he picked up his prized posession and threw it off his apartment's balcony. Blanketing his home in the same silence he had been craving. The silence he had needed to think.

_It wont effect anybody cause no one will miss it_

When Naruto did happen to leave his house, he put on a mask with a fake smile. Pretending everything was fine, he was fine. Bit it wasn't fine! Nothing was okay! His friends split up. Not his friends, Sasuke's friends. Not Sasuke's friends..his friends.

_What would I care? If you were dieing from the guilt of keeping a secret? `_

Entering Naruto's house was like entering a mine field. One object of Sasuke's could set him off at any moment. It made Naruto insane to a point where he boxed things up, keeping nothing of the other boy's. Driving to his house, he wasn't looking for any kind of confrontation.

_This isn't fair, cause now I gotta be the one dealing with it_

His intentions were to leave his things in front of his door and get on with his life, but as he did so bright lights pulling intot he driveway blinded him. "I was hoping you wouldn't be home. . ." Naruto mumbled as Sasuke got closer. "I brought your things." Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto-" He started, but got cut off.

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke" He said quickly. It was a lie, he did want to hear it. He wanted to hear everything. But standing here with Sasuke any longer would just cause more pain.

_You should have lied, casue your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

"I never wanted to hurt you." Sasuke continued, set on getting this out. It took all of Naruto's strength not to give in.

_Now it's goodbye, no you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth_

"I told you because I love you." He stepped closer, making Naruto step back. He wasn't afraid of Sasuke, he was afraid of himself and what he might do if he let Sasuke get close to him.

_So you try to be honest but honesty blew it this time. You should have lied._

"You told me because you felt guilty." Sasuke lowered his head. He knew there was no chance to get Naruto back, but he felt he had to try. He couldn't lose everything.

_"You could have lied"_

_I don't get it_

"Please Naruto," Sasuke's eyes began to water.

"Stop." Naruto said, he couldn't watch Sasuke cry. It was a weakness he never knew he had until that moment.

_Where was your concience when you were with him?_

He walked away a second time, this time not set on returning. He couldn't keep this up.

_Didn't you hear it scream out?_

His concience had to be pulling him, begging him not to do it. Did he really not hear it? Or were the feelings he claimed false?

_You should have lied, cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down_

The town of Konoha was altered in Naruto's eyes. Lifeless; Colorless. Everything he used to love, he now hated. Maybe, he thought, he was better off without this place.

_So you try to be honest but honesty blew it this time. You should have lied._

Naruto hadn't been heard from in days. He usually was holed up in his house most of the time, but to not be heard from in this long was unnatural. Kiba went to his apartment to find it completely empty. Nothing left but an empty cup of Ramen. Leaving the apartment he noticed something shining in the grass that looked a lot like Naruto's phone. Turning it on, the inbox and voicemails were both full.

_It doesn't matter that you had the courage to tell me_

MON JUL 6 2:06 PM

SASUKE: Naruto, please talk to me.

MON JUL 6 4:03 PM

SASUKE: I'll be at the park

TUES JUL 7 12:32 AM

SASUKE: I love you. Night.

TUES JUL 7 2:45 PM

SASUKE: Im so sorry.

TUES JUL 7 4:55PM

SASUKE: Meet me at the park, please.

TUES JUL 7 2:06 PM

SASUKE: Half these things in this box aren't mine...

WED JUL 8 12:43 AM

SASUKE: I love you. Night.

These messages filled the entire inbox, besides the few that were from Kiba. There were no sent messages.

**{You Should Have Lied}**

* * *

Well, i'm sorry if this was dissapointing in any way. I haven't written a songfic (or any fic for that matter) in a long time.

Read and Review, and if you're feeling really spontaneous...**request something.**


	6. Strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the song 'Strange'**

**Thank you - silverrayne621 for requesting the band Tokio Hotel. **

**Strange: Tokio Hotel Ft. Kerli**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Strange**

_A freak of nature  
__Stuck in reality  
__I don't fit the picture  
__I'm not what you want me to be _

Wasn't I enough when you fell for me Sasuke? I want to say, but I keep silent. Silence is when I find myself screaming the most, begging for someone to listen. But Sasuke is oblivious to the words in my head, the feelings I have on this whole situation. Here we are, just about to leave and meet the parents, when he tells me I have to change my clothes. A simple request, not a big deal, until he hands me a suit. The last time I wore a suit was when I was the lineless 'Man In Suit' in the 5th grade play. I looked over the outfit I had chosen to wear for this occasion: a white button-up dress shirt, the neatest pair of pants I owned, and goofy dress shoes I wouldn't ever wear after today. (A/N:You know, the kind that mothers buy for you on picture day.**)

_Sorry_

I put on the suit because I know it means a lot to Sasuke. It was unconfortable, and itched. I only have it on for two minutes and I already hate it. This is going to be a long night, I thought.

_Under the radar  
__Out of the system  
__Caught in the spotlight  
__That's my existence_

In the car, Sasuke finally realizes I don't like the suit. "Suck it up." He said as he heard yet another sigh, the same sigh I have been sighing for about five minutes now. I stick my tongue out at him as I put in a CD I brought and turn up the volume.

"Down with the sickness!" I scream along. But my music is short lived, because Sasuke (The fun sucker) sucked my fun away with one push of a button. I thought maybe he wanted to say something, but he was silent. "Something the matter?" I ask. One glare from him makes me want to jump out of the car.

"That music is the matter. How can you listen to this crap?"

"I like it..." I mumbled. He pressed the eject button and took the CD out, I assumed he was going to give it back to me. But instead, he rolled down the window and threw it out.

"What the Fuck?" I shout, now pissed at the already pissed Sasuke "You could have just given it back!"

Sasuke was silent as he fumbled with the buttons on the radio, choosing a station that played elevator music, no lyrics whatsoever. Yup, fun sucker.

_You want me to change  
__But all I feel is strange  
__Strange_

The Uchihas met us outside as the car pulled up. Sasuke's mother was the first to say hello, along with a cold stare and a fake smile.

"It's great to meet you." I said after introducing myself. Sasuke's father stared at me coldly and didn't bother speaking to me. Sasuke nudged my elbow and I stuck my hand out to the man. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He shook my hand a brief moment and introduced himself before going into his home. I knew then, suit or not, these people wouldn't like me.

_In your perfect world_

The house was as perfect as Sasuke's mother's hair. Not one thing was out of place, not even a little mess to make it look like someone actually lived there. The home was a world of expensive furnishings, no pictures. It was a cold place that only knew proper ediquette. Soft music was playing in the background, no lyrics - just sound, to fill the stillness of the house itself.

_So strange  
__Strange  
__I feel so absurd in this life_

In the kitchen, a butler served the food that a chef had prepared, and it was silent for some time.

"Sasuke," Sasuke's mother adressed, "How's school?"

"Good." He replied, I knew he felt uneasy under his parents speculation. He and I both.

"That's good, majoring in buisiness?" His father asked. He was a buisinessman himself, too busy doing buisiness to be home too much. Making the house colder and lonlier.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"And what is it you do Naruto?" Sasuke's mother questioned, turning her head to me.

"Well-" I started, but was cut off.

"He's working on getting a degree in teaching." The words were lies. I hadn't even spoken to Sasuke about my future plans.

"And what is it you're doing now?" Sasuke's mother went on, trying to sound more interested. I spoke before Sasuke could make up another lie.

"I'm a waiter in Konoha."

"A waiter?" Sasuke's father sounded disgusted.

"Naruto is up for a promotion though." Sasuke added. Another lie.

"Oh really? That's great." Sasuke's mother flashed me a smile and I could tell she didn't hate him as much as Sasuke's father. But I knew they both were thinking the same thing: I wasn't good enough for their son, their 'family'.

_Don't come closer  
__In my arms,  
__Forever you'll be strange  
__Strange_

The rest of the day was a blur, a stressful, cold, blur. I went along with Sasuke's lies and I was no longer the free, independent Naruto, but someone else. A person that can survive the cold questioning of what was Sasuke's family. I was Naruto Uzumaki - future teacher. Determined only with his work, schooling, and Sasuke. No fun for himself. In turn he was, a fun sucker.

_You want to fix me  
__Push me  
__Into your fantasy_

"I got you something." Sasuke said a couple days later. He took my unfinished ramen and replaced it with a folder. I opened it.

"College applications.." I said, not thrilled at all.

"Yeah. I figured we'd get you started on that teaching career." I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't want to be a teacher Sasuke. When have you ever heard me tell you that?" Sasuke sat down next to me.

"Okay, what do you want to be then?" I snatched my ramen back.

"I want to be a writer." I said, then began stuffing my face again.

"A writer?" Sasuke questioned. "You don't write."

I sighed. Did Sasuke really not know me this well? "I guess I don't write then.." I said as I got up, realizing I was late for work. The statement was sarcasm, but I wasn't sure if Sasuke got that.

_You try to give me  
__Sell me  
__A new personality_

"Here. Fill these out." Sasuke said, handing me a different stack of papers.

"I wasn't really expecting to go to college to write..." I mumbled, looking over the papers.

"Not for writing." Sasuke said, "English teacher." I was silent for a long time.

"Does this have anything to do with your parents?" I asked. Sasuke ignored the question.

"You're not gonna get anywhere being a writer, you need to have a career you can fall back on." I found myslef silent again. Sasuke made sense in a way, but he was also confusing. I decided to fill out the papers to make him happy.

_You try to lift me  
__I don't get better  
__What's making you happy  
__Is making me sadder_

Things twisted more after that. Do this, don't do that. My every move was controlled. my decisions, my life, were not my own. But every time I'd look at Sasuke I'd feel the love, the true love that made my heart almost fall out of my chest. I needed him; I loved him, enough to be a puppet.

_In your golden cage  
__All I feel is strange_

I was now a person who loved suits and elevator music, like a dog at a dog show. The dog show happened to be the Uchiha's Christmas party. Sasuke made me into the perfect gentlemen, schooling me with all the things I can't do: no elbows on table, no loud outbursts, no slurping, no profanities, no vulgar language, no inappropriate jokes, No Fun. The rules made me feel like a kid at the swimming pool again, gazing up at a collossol sign taller than him listing things he couldn't do. But I broke rules on purpose then, fiending for the trouble.

_Strange  
__In your perfect world so  
__Strange, Strange  
__I feel so absurd in this life_

The party was days away and we sat at the table, discussing school. We hadn't talked about something real or fun in a long time, so school was the last thing on my mind. But I went along with it.

"So I think if you get into Konoha's College. . . you'd be. .forty minutes away. So we'd be able to see eachother. . .But. . " Here we go again, I thought. Another switch in the college plans. It wasn't even Sasuke's future and he had all four years planned out already. What classes I'm taking, what I'm majoring in. I felt like a character on The Sims. Present, but not in control.

_Don't come closer  
__In my arms  
__Forever you'll be  
__Strange, Strange  
__Like me _

Did I need to change? I thought.

I knew I used to be a bit immature, I ate food that wasn't good for me, I put my elbows on the table, and I could be a bit loud at times. That person _was _Naruto Uzumaki, that's what made me. I never knew boundaries, never knew love. Truth was, I'd take the love if it came with the boundaries. Every rule I'd follow, just for one ounce of love. Love overpowered my self respect.

_Strange  
__When you touch me  
__Strange  
__When you kill me  
__Strange  
__All I feel is strange_

I wasn't the same, I knew that. Sasuke had to know that too. Does he like the new me? I wondered. Is this what he wants me to be? An Uchiha clone, worthy of the families love; Sasuke's love.

_In my dreams together  
__We'll be  
__Strange, strange  
__In a perfect world..._

"Naruto speaking." I answered.

"Hey wanna go prank Iruka? I have a good one..." Kiba said excitedly, about to go into details until I cut him off.

"No..sorry. Maybe Hinata will help you out.." I said, I couldn't bring up the courage to tell Kiba I wasn't that person anymore. No longer was I the loud prankster everyone thought I was.

"Are you okay Naruto? You haven't really been around much." Kiba's words were quiet and I could tell he was being serious.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied.

"Yes? This is what I'm talking about. You're not yourself." Kiba stopped for a moment. "Sasuke...maybe he isn't good for you."

"What are you talking about Kiba?" My voice cracked a bit. Letting Sasuke go was like dropping a bomb on my chest.

"He's changed you. You're not the same."

"I know." I admitted, "but I love him." I needed to tell my best friend this, why I have changed who I am. Kiba's words had a lot of meaning.

"I know you do, but if he loves you - you should be enough. You don't have to change yourself." Kiba spoke what had been running through my head for a long time. I didn't want to be myself, in fear of Sasuke rejecting me, but isn't that why Sasuke fell for me in the first place?

"..I know." I said. "Thank you Kiba." I hung up the phone before Kiba could ask me what I was going to do.

_Strange, I am so strange  
__Strange, I am so strange  
__Strange, strange_

"I have to work later than I thought." I said through the phone. "Go to the party, I'll meet you there."

"You sure? . . .maybe I can wait. . " Sasuke replied.

"No, the're expecting you. It'd be rude for us both to be late."

"Okay, see you soon."

I put the phone down and sighed. Sasuke might hate me for what I'm going to do, he may never speak to me again . . . but I'm through being a puppet.

_In your perfect world  
__So strange, strange  
__I feel so absurd in this life _

Getting home, I tossed the suit that was laid out aside. Digging through my closet I found the outfit I had chosen to wear to meet Sasuke's parents. Ten minutes later I was on my way to the Uchiha's home.

_Don't come closer, you'll die slowly_

As I arrived, I introduced myself to everyone, slowly zig zagging through the crowd to find the people I was looking for. I finally found Sasuke's parents sitting at a small round table with a taller Uchiha and, of course - Sasuke.

"Naruto, have a seat." Sasuke's mother said, putting on her mask of hospitality. I gave her the best fake smile I could form and sat, trying to ignore Sasuke's questioning glare.

"Now Sasuke was just telling us about your college plans..." Sasuke's mother went on. I sighed and decided to get this over with.

"I'm not going to college. At least, not yet."

"Well of course, it's still a few months away..." Sasuke's mom went on.

"I think it'll be a few years. I wanted to work on this book I've been thinking about." Everyone's eyes at the table went wide.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment Naruto?" Sasuke said, trying to sound polite. "Excuse us." He said, as he led me out.

_In my arms  
__Forever you'll be  
__Strange _

Sasuke met me outside and gave me look. Before he said anything about my chosen attire and my outburst, I spoke.

"I hate suits." He smirked, but he didn't know I wasn't finished. "I hate teachers, I hate school, I hate vegetables, I hate rules, I hate planning, and I hate music with no lyrics." He looked speechless. "Now let me tell you what I love.." I said. "I love writing, I love Ramen, I love the color orange, I love noise, I love rock music, I love my friends, and...I love you." Sasuke was going to speak, but Naruto put a finger to his lips. "But you have to love me too. For me. The loud, obnoxious, annoying, strange me."

"I do love you Naruto. All this" He held his arms up "It's not what matters. I tried to change you, and for that i'm sorry. I just wanted my parents to accept you, so they could accept me. But, I realize now that I don't care about all that."

_Strange _

"Let's go get some Ramen." Sasuke said with a smirk, and I knew then things would change. I will be the same old Naruto Uzumaki and he will be the same Sasuke Uchiha. Different, but with one thing in common. Love.

"Sasuke." I said then, remembering something important.

"Hn."

"You owe me a new Disturbed CD."

_Like me _

* * *

****I never understood why I needed new shoes for picture day...can someone fill me in? **

***Sigh* I feel as if my writing is getting worse...**

**I have some more requests coming, along with some other songs I wanted to write some fics for. I don't hate any type of music, so there will be a good variety. **

**Not liking some of the songs? Request Something. **


End file.
